horseracingmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
HRM Guides
'HRM Breeding Guide - Portal' This section is dedicated to the HRM breeding guide. This part of the game will have various views from experienced to new players. Therefore this section is called a portal, that will house the various Guides submitted by members. This section will allow for player submitted content; guides, advice, strategies, breeding simulators, calculators and the likes. Direct links to external sites will not be allowed, unless it's housing data or information that cannot be housed within Wikia. ---- 'Breeding Guides' * * * * ---- 'Breeding Tips' * MaddoxHRM's HRM Guides: ** MaddoxHRM's HRM Guides/Breeding Tips provides a newcomers guide to breeding, the mechanics behind optimal breeding and advice. * * * ---- 'Racing Strategies' * * * * ---- 'Simulators and Calculators' * * * * ---- 'Build your own Guide' Before you begin, it is highly recommended that you read the HRM Guide Life Cycle. Instructions: First you should create a main page for your guides. This should contain basic information about you as well as a Table of Contents that links to your other guide(s). Please create this main page even if you only plan on creating a single guide. This main page should be named in the following way: Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides After creating the main page for all of your HRM Guides, you will then need to create your first HRM Guides. To do so, create another page which will be a sub-section for your HRM Guides. It is to be named in the following way: Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides'/Title of the HRM Guide' For example, if you are making a HRM Guide about Breeding Sprinters, you would have 2 pages: Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides'/Breeding Sprinters' The first page should contain some information about you and a Table of Contents that would link to all of your HRM Guides. The second page would contain your Guide itself and its associated strategies. Some HRM Guides will be very detailed, hence requiring another layer of Guides. To do this, simply add another /''' to the end of the name and add another section. For example, if you were to have a HRM Guide about Breeding Sprinters and another about each Class you would create the following pages: Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters/SS Class''' Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters'/A Class' The same pattern can be repeated many times adding a /''' to a section and adding a new sub-section. Eg. Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters/SS Class/4F Specialist''' When you are finished your pages should look something like this: *'Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides' - Main Page of all Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides. *Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides'/Breeding Sprinters' - Main Page of the Troops HRM Guide/Sub-Section of the Main Page for all Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides. *Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters'/SS Class' - Sub-Section of the Guide. *Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters'/A Class' - Sub-Section of the Guide. *Your Wiki Name's HRM Guides/Breeding Sprinters/SS Class'/4F Specialist' - Sub-Section of the SS Class Section. Please ensure: *The given Page Name format is used. *If you are still developing you strategy guide please include on top of your HRM Guide,' not following this process may result in your HRM Guide being deleted due to insufficient content!' *When the guide is finished (the maintenance tag is ready to be removed), you include at the end of each HRM strategy guide. If you misspelled the title of your Guide, or want to change the name of your Guide, feel free to request here: HRM Admin Request. If you see that someone's strategy guide that contains inappropriate content, report it here: HRM Admin Report. If you have any difficulties feel free to message an Administrator. References